


Hope

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival looks back at the year that's ending.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Percival looked at Gwaine and they exchanged a smile. Midnight was coming. As all their friend chatted animatedly around them and as Gwen was making sure everyone had a glass of champagne, they discreetly left the room and went out in the garden.

Lancelot and Gwen had added a lovely gazebo to their backyard and that’s where they headed.

They needed some intimacy. This moment was theirs only.

As Gwaine sat next to him, Percival thought , for the umpteenth time that night, how lucky he was to be there and to see a new year come.

10…

Percival remembered how it had been the year before. Alone at home with Cenred who hadn’t wanted to go out as Percival would have flirted with everybody like he said.

9…

He remembered the dispute, the cries, the slap on his face, the hand around his neck…

8…

Who would have believed him… who would have thought that a big man like him was nothing more than a puppet in Cenred’s claws…

7…

Gwaine had. Gwaine had seen the marks, had read the signs and had come to help.

6…

Gwaine had seen through Percival lies. An desperate attempt to protect the man that was making him suffer. The ultimate proof of how much Cenred had taken power over him.

5…

Gwaine had been stubborn and it had worked in the end.

4…

Gwaine had saved him.

3…

Gwaine had stayed after, patient and understanding. He had let Percival heal.

2…

Today’s the marks on Percival skin had faded and for the first time in years, he was able to see hope in his future.

1…

0…

« Happy New year, Percy. »

Gwaine kissed him and Percival smiled through the kiss. It was going to be a happy year.  



End file.
